Tomorrow
by Kiriata
Summary: When Olette is diagnosed with leukemia, Roxas decides to visit her, but is shocked to find how the cancer has changed her. A one-shot fanfic of Roxas and Olette's friendship.


**Tomorrow**

* * *

A one-shot fanfic about Olette and Roxas's friendship. This can be seen as part of Roxas's fake memories of Twilight Town, or in an alternate universe. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the game or characters of _Kingdom Hearts_.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Roxas…"

"Oh…wait one moment please…I'm not decent."

Ten-year-old Roxas stood in front of Olette's hospital room, his hands clasped behind his back as he began to rock himself anxiously. For three months, Olette had kept her cancer a secret from Roxas, too ashamed to tell her best friend that she had leukemia. Inevitably, he had discovered this, in which he immediately made plans to visit her. However, his friend, Hayner, had warned him to make sure to knock before entering. Roxas wasn't sure why, but he knew better than to dismiss his advice – he had learned that the hard way last time.

"Roxas," Olette's frail voice called through the door. "You may come in now…"

Eagerly, Roxas pushed opened the door, hurriedly stepping through. Looking about her white, monochrome room, he found Olette lying on the bed, her light, auburn hair cascading over her shoulders in waves. Her jade green eyes seemed dulled, although there was still a trace of the luminous shine it used to contain.

"Olette…how are you?" he asked, tentatively, feeling a bit uncertain on what to say to her. He wanted to ask over a million questions, particularly concerning why she had decided to tell Hayner but not himself, but he didn't want to overwhelm her, especially not in the condition she was in currently.

"I'm…scared," she answered, biting her lower lip nervously. "I'm supposed to have my final chemotherapy today…I'm afraid about what will happen if it doesn't work…"

"Aww, don't worry about it," he said, smiling at her reassuringly. "Of course you'll make it through!"

"And how do you know?" she asked, glancing up at him with a melancholy expression.

"Because your heart will give you the strength and will," he declared, proudly.

"Oh, Roxas," she sighed, "that's so cheesy."

"But it's true!" he exclaimed. "And you know what else? I will be here, supporting you, and that thought alone will help keep you persisting onward!"

"Do you really mean it?" she inquired, lackadaisically. "About being here to support me?"

"Of course!" he said, nodding. "I wouldn't lie to you!"

"And what about when I lose all my hair?" she asked, skeptically. "You'll leave me then, won't you?"

"No way," he said, firmly. "I'll stick by you just like glue!"

For a moment, Olette was silent, merely staring up at the ceiling as if she was a doll. Exhaling heavily, she slowly sat up, her pale hands delicately folded together on her lap. Reaching up with her right hand, she then grasped the top of her hair, dexterously lifting it off. Laying it besides her, her slim fingers tightly clenched the white bed sheets as she stared directly into Roxas's azure-colored eyes.

"Are you still intending to?" she asked, her voice sounding cold, yet, quavering slightly.

Hesitating, Roxas's gaze darted from her baldness to her eyes, which seemed to be looking right through him, searching for something within his soul. Sighing heavily, he lowered his head, staring at the floor as if ashamed.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit frightened," he admitted, quietly. "You don't look like yourself…and it's like, I don't even know you anymore…"

Pain flickered through Olette's glassy eyes as she began to exclaim, "Then you can –"

"But," Roxas cut in, slowly raising his head to meet her gaze, "I know better. Even if your appearance is different…I know that deep inside, you're still you, Olette." He began to walk towards her, his steps slow and purposeful. "And you know what? Even if your face was burned or you had no legs…I'd still know that was you. And if you couldn't talk or hear…that wouldn't change anything either." Reaching the edge of her mattress, he gave her the most comforting smile he could muster. "I won't leave you, Olette," he promised, earnestly. "I'll be by your side…always."

At this, tears began to fall from the girl's eyes as she threw her arms around him, beginning to sob into his shoulder. Gently bringing her into an embrace, Roxas softly patted her quivering back, pleading, "Please don't cry, Olette…I'm right here…I'm right here with you…"

Struggling to catch her breath, she managed to choke out, "Oh, Roxas…I'm…I'm glad you'll be by my side…I know no one else will…"

"Now, that's not true," he reprimanded lightly. "Everyone else will know you're still the same person inside…"

"And how…how exactly do you know that?" she asked, raising her teary eyes to look up at the boy. "I mean, even _Hayner_ was frightened…which was part of the reason I didn't want to tell you at first…"

"Well, shame on him!" Roxas vehemently declared, indignant. "Look, Olette…if anyone else doesn't understand, I will shave off my own hair so I can bear it alongside you. It's better that people fear me as well, then for you to be unhappy."

"No, no, please don't do that for me," she said, embracing him tighter as she buried her head into his chest. "Just…continue to stay by my side…and I'll be able to take anything life throws at me."

"Alright," he relented, smiling down at her complacently. "I'll be here for you…"

At that moment, the door creaked open, and a nurse's head poked through. "Roxas, visiting hours are over," she announced. "It's time for you to leave."

Sighing, the boy reluctantly withdrew from his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, Olette," he said, reaching forward to give her left hand one last, affectionate squeeze. "Stay strong."

Turning, he began to walk away, as Olette gave him a small wave, saying softly, "Good-bye, Roxas…thank you…for everything…"

With a click of the door, he was gone, leaving Olette alone once more. However, despite the emptiness, she could still feel the warmth of Roxas's arms, radiating soundly throughout her body. Smiling with a newfound alacrity, she laid back, slowly closing her eyes as a wave of sleep washed over her.

"Yes, Roxas," she whispered, "I _will _see you tomorrow…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this! This is actually a fanfic I'm considering for a contest, so wish me luck if I decide to use this one. lol 

Anyway, reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. I'm just glad you took the time to read my story!


End file.
